Second Entity
by Maedred
Summary: What happens when we add another avenger? will it change the story completely?... not at all. Expanding on Bruce Banner's voyage return to the city to join the avengers, with help from an OC who can relate a lot to the Doctor.


Ruth had never been in a plane, a helicopter, nor any other flying mechanism for that matter. Stepping into the chopper she carried only a few changes of clothes, a Rubik's cube, some gravel and an outdated portable cassette player, and one tape that she bought only the night before, not knowing there was only Christmas music on it, but it was all she had. The music and the Rubik's cube would try and keep her distracted so as to not hear the propellers making that loud pulsating noise just above her head. The Gravol was to insure that she didn't get too 'air sick' and vomit.

Ruth was terrified, not necessarily of heights but of flying. It was a very small helicopter, only enough room for two people, so she sat in the passenger seat, which wasn't too much to her liking. There were a lot of buttons and nobs, and lights that it became hard for her to believe that the pilot knew what he was doing. Every muscle in her body was tensed up, as if she were preparing for 'the drop.'

After completing the Rubik's cube and taking out her ear phones, Ruth looked up and absorbed what the man sitting beside her looked like. The pilot was a bigger fellow. He dressed like he was part of the men in black, black suit and tie, dark sunglasses, some sort of communication device attached to his ear. And she was almost expecting him to wear one of those brown leather pilot's hats and round goggles.

" You look like you're going to pass out" The Pilot said, turning to look at her, anxiously. His sunglasses were too dark for her to see his eyes but she saw that he was getting a little nervous sitting beside her. She knew that he knew what she was, Ruth couldn't blame him, she even feared herself, but she tried to convince him that everything was alright.

"The flight is actually going smoother than I had thought, but I am getting a little light headed, how much longer, Do you know?"

"maybe an hour and a bit. Not used to flying?"

"I'm just not that comfortable putting so much trust into machinery, that's all" The pilot smirked.

"well, I'm the one operating this whirlybird, so you can put your trust in me, Ms. Higgins" He chuckled then turned to her with a big fake smile.

_whirlybird? Oh lord this going to be a long flight _she thought, then picked up the Rubik's cube and mixed the colours all up again, she continued the conversation with the absence of eye contact as she ran through patterns twisting and turning the colourful block.

"what's your name?"

"Agent Neumann at your service, Ms. Higgins." She almost had a heart attack when he said agent, not pilot, agent. She knew S.H.E.I.L.D wouldn't have had a normal air pilot bring her to headquarters. That would mean giving up their whereabouts to some stranger pilot so that he could drop her off. She closed her eyes and started breathing heavier, thinking that she might actually pass out now, but she kept her cool, opened her eyes and continued playing with the cube.

"You can just call me Ruth. So you work for S.H.I.E.L.D eh?" with that little bit of sarcasm, Tension filled the small helicopter.

"Well if we're on first name basis then I'm Wilbert and yeah I fly the planes, helicopters are a lot easier though." Wilbert glanced over and saw how concerned she was, Her hands were shaking as she tried to maneuver the Rubik's cube, but she wasn't really focusing on what she was doing, her mind was absorbed in her thoughts of what will happen once she gets off this helicopter. Should she be excited, will they try and help her, or was she just tricked into coming in so that they can lock her up and kill her.

"Listen I know you're scared, and I can't make any promises of what might or might not happen, I only fallow orders, but what ever happens it's for the greater good, right? For as long as I've worked with them they haven't made any rash decisions, that I've seen anyways. I'm proud to be a part of their organization." Nuemann immediately regretted what he had just said and quickly corrected himself with "but that doesn't mean anything." Ruth was silent.

She was confused _was that supposed to make me feel better? Or was he trying to tell me that they are most likely going to kill me_ She looked out the window, seeing how high up she was made her a bit weary but it was hard to look away from such scenery, the cluster of trees that went on and on for miles and then met on the borders with farmland, it was peaceful, and reminded her of her own home, not where she was living now but before that, before 'The accident'. Now she was living in her van moving from place to place trying not to be found, it wasn't very homey.

The more she thought about it the more she regretted ever agreeing to go, or even would have rather been in that uncomfortable van sleeping in the back seat, like she was about a month ago when that, 'Agent Phil Coulson' showed up, and told her that The director of S.H.E.I.L.D wanted to speak to her about 'The Condition.' and see what can be done about it. He seemed harmless, and though he didn't tell her any of the directors intentions she had hope that they had found a cure, and agreed to converse with Nick Fury. Ruth snapped back to reality as her thoughts were interrupted by the sound ofAgent Neumann's voice

To Ruth it sounded like he had completely gone insane, he was talking to himself, but it soon came to her attention that he was using his ear piece, and that he was getting instruction on where to go.

When he had finished, he turned to her with a big thumbs up.

"who was that?"

"We're getting close so they just called to tell me where they are at the moment." Ruth squinted her eyes in confusion.

"does the building move locations often?" Wilbert was slightly excited that she asked that question.

" It never stops moving ma'am." and he left it at that.

Ruth became more relaxed with the method of transportation, and Agent Neumann less intimidated or frightened of her, but the rest of the flight they hadn't talked much, Wilbert had gotten a call from what seemed to be his girlfriend or wife. That conversation took up the majority of the flight that was left and Ruth couldn't take the obnoxious laughter and _I love you's_ so she put her ear phones back in and let the carols devour her brain.

After what seemed to be the hundredth time beating the Rubik's cube, she sighed really loudly,to make sure Wilbert heard her. Ruth tried her best to stretch in what ever space she had, combing her long brunette hair through with her hands. She turned to look over at Wilbert with an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"_Sorry honey bee, have to go. I love you, you know that right?" _The agent beamed with joy even after already hanging up.

"If you were me would you have endured what I'm about to do?"

"well I've only met Nick Fury a couple of times, but each time-" He was interrupted with an angry voice. The annoyance rose from within her.

"but I've never met him! I'm not working for him! I'm a monster and a threat to this country, to any country! I can hardly control it. I don't want to hurt any one any more but I don't want to be killed either because I'm more than just a beast, I'm a human too. The only thing I'm asking for is an antidote! Are they going to give me that?" She let one tear out it slid down her cheek and fell from her face. She was aware that nothing was his fault, as he said he was just fallowing orders she was just frustrated.

"Ms. Higgins, please I beg you to calm down, for the safety of both of us, please I promise they won't do anything to hurt you okay?" Wilbert was probably ready to cower in a corner, if there had been one, but he was trying his best to keep her stable, and fly the helicopter at the same time.

"I'm not The- never mind"

"okay, my apologies" She turned to her window and saw that their helicopter was already nearing their destination along side two other choppers of the same fashion, on what had the appearance of a extremely large flat military boat. There were planes, some that looked like they came straight out of WW2, but more modernized. There were people, the agents, the soldiers, but nothing really colourful.

A red headed woman wearing black caught Ruth's attention, as the stranger walked towards the landing pad where a helicopter landed and a tall blonde very toned man had just walked out of, Ruth watched as they greeted then met up with the man that had emerged from the second chopper, he wore purple and was older than the first man.

Ruth felt more confident and less scared to walk out onto the pavement and not feel like she was going to be tranquilized on the spot. Once they had arrived, Wilbert quickly shut everything down.. Ruth stood up, adjusted her short shorts and straightened her white blouse "I'm sorry Ms. Higgins" Wilbert said with a guilty look on his face, as he opened the door and dashed away.

_Oh no _Ruth thought, at that her door flung open and she was dragged out by about ten men. She screamed really loudly, but they were all for the same cause here, no one would help. The men were trying to pin her down to the ground and stick a needle into her filled with some substance, she could only imagine what it might do to her, but she resisted through struggle, kicking and screaming, doing everything she could to take the power, but the more she put up a fight the more guys they called over to help, they held her limbs and tried to cover her eyes, she was on her knees. She felt as though she were being torn apart, and all the energy had been taken out of her at once. The battle turned from her battling the men trying to hold her down from her trying desperately to hold onto herself and not let the beast take over. She was just about to give up and let her other side take over when she heard a strong voice.

"stop! Let go of her. Just backup, Stop!" It was the man in purple that she had seen before. He pushed his way through and they all backed up, he then signaled for the one holding the needle to hand it to him. Ruth closed her eyes to just take the anonymous liquid, no more fighting. At least this guy wasn't as violent about it. So it surprised her when she opened her eyes to the sound of a smashing vial and whatever was in it spilling out everywhere. The man crouched down beside her, that's when she got her mind back, _what if that needle contained the cure?- _that thought was broken.

"You and me are a lot alike aren't we?" the man asked but Ruth gave no response. He smirked a little then made himself more comfortable, sitting cross legged on the ground. He had curly brown hair that was just starting to gray, he had a shy smile.

"well my name is Bruce, or Dr. Banner." She knew that name, Bruce Banner, and sometimes The Hulk. It was true They were a lot alike. Ruth stood up and he fallowed. With her torn and now stained sleeve she wiped the sweat from her forehead, and took in her surroundings. The red headed woman and the tall man where standing 20 feet away with a darker skinned man with an eye patch. There were people surrounding Ruth set up on every angle with guns loaded and anticipating the 'go ahead'.

"What was in this?" Ruth said while kicking the glass shards in a reference. The man with the eye patch stepped forward slowly.

"nothing, nothing that would have done anything to you that is. You see Ms. Higgins, we were just testing you to see how long you could stay... well yourself. From what I have just seen You have a lot of resilience, even if Mr. Banner decided he was going to but in with my experiments. I am Director Nick Fury, and if you would step inside I have a proposal from you." The director started walking The Woman with the red hair and the man standing beside her fallowed him Banner instantly went from a confident guy to being seemingly completely out of his comfort zone he stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, and walked with them.

"So...What?" Ruth said standing still, and waiting for an explanation.

"just, come with us Ms. Higgins. We will explain everything inside." She caught up to him, and then felt the ship lift out of the water. _Oh great another air craft _she thought.


End file.
